


im here and i wont leave you now

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DONT MAKE IT WEIRD I STG, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I CANNOT CLARIFY THIS ENOUGH, NOT A FUCKING SHIP FIC, Pack Dynamics, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, They’re brothers your honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF) Has Horns, cause Tommy, don’t make this weird, hybrid Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), i wanted to write some happiness cause god i know my hearts getting ripped out tomorrow, its not a ship fic, they are friends, this is platonic you fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Both Tommy and Tubbo discover Tommy is a hybrid by accident. Fluff ensues.(Aka: Writing fluff to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. Title is from Hold on Forever by Rob Thomas)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1229
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	im here and i wont leave you now

Tubbo had been growing increasingly concerned on how Tommy’s been acting lately.

Ever since they moved to Snowchester together, Tommy had been clingy. He’s always been clingy, but never quite this way. He has been constantly following Tubbo around, like a duck following his mother.

He didn’t seem to be aware that he was doing it either.

Tubbo had asked about it, but all he got from the blonde was confusion, embarrassment, and an apology. Tommy had left him alone after that, for a few hours, but then was right by his side again by dinner time.

It wasn’t like Tommy was constantly attaching himself to Tubbo’s hip. He was just hanging about nearby. If Tubbo was tending to the bees, Tommy was within eyesight chopping up firewood. If Tubbo was reinforcing the house, Tommy was within earshot doing something else.

The distanced company didn’t make Tubbo feel overwhelmed or anything, it felt natural, but also odd at the same time. Odd, because Tommy normally didn’t act like this, and natural in some kind of instinctive way.

The instinct way was definitely from Tubbo’s hybrid side. He often got little things from there, a little not-quite voice telling him when he absolutely needed to do something.

It had first presented itself shortly before Tubbo’s horns grew in, before his ears changed. He’d been exceptionally clingy to Tommy those few days, because the instincts told him he needed to be around someone he trusted. Tommy was his pack, probably his only member of said pack, and he had needed to be there with him.

It turned out to be true, because growing hybrid traits, while not painful, made you incredibly delirious and loopy and unable to take care of yourself. Tommy had been there the whole time, giggling at Tubbo’s antics, putting up with Tubbo hugging him for hours, and listening to him ramble about everything and anything. He even let Tubbo fall asleep literally on top of him when the exhaustion set in, staying that way the whole night without complaining once.

And then Tubbo exiled him less than a fucking week later.

He tried not to think about it. It was a sore subject for the both of them, and Tommy avoided it just as much as he did.

That wasn’t the point right now.

Tommy was being incredibly clingy.

In the back of his mind, he KNEW the reasoning behind Tommy suddenly following him around like a lost duckling. It wasn’t because the blonde had missed him during exile. He just didn’t want to admit it.

So he ignored it. His instincts going haywire and being overprotective of Tommy for seemingly no reason was odd, but it was fine. Tommy being clingy? That was okay, Tubbo would manage.

Tubbo was forced out of his thoughts when someone leaned up against him from behind, humming tiredly.

“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo said, amusement in his tone as he poked at the fire with a metal rod he could never remember the name for.

Tommy made a small grunting noise in acknowledgement, almost drowned out by the howling wind coming from outside the cabin. There was a snowstorm outside, quickly turning into a fierce blizzard. That was okay, really, they had prepared for these kind of conditions. They had enough food and water and firewood stored away that they would be fine.

“‘m tired,” Tommy mumbled, slumping into a sitting position and still leaning up against Tubbo.

“It is napping weather, isn’t it?” Tubbo agreed. This was the first time since they moved into Snowchester that Tommy was being so open with him, so trusting of him. It both warmed and broke his heart.

Tommy didn’t seem to have heard him, instead, his hands came up and loosely gripped fistfuls of Tubbo’s sweater. “You smell nice,” Tommy hummed, burying his face into the fabric.

“What?” Tubbo couldn’t help but chuckle, turning towards the blonde who was practically leaning his entire weight on him. Tommy was dressed just as warmly as the brunette was, in a hoodie and thick wool pants, with socks on. Even in the cabin being warmed with a fire near constantly, it was almost always cold in here.

Tommy was currently hiding his face in Tubbo’s sweater, a soft, almost inaudible rumble coming from the blond’s throat that sounded awfully familiar.

He smelled different too, a good different. The difference made the hybrid side of Tubbo make small contented noises, rather than recoil as it usually would. It was also very worrying, because scents don’t just _change_. At least, a person’s scent doesn’t, only places and things can change sporadically. Tommy smelled drastically different than he had that morning.

The smell was more woodsy, less like a fireball. It had mixed into what Tubbo could only describe as a forest fire, but a small one. Tommy still smelled like pack, like family, but just so jarringly different that it threw Tubbo off.

Plus, the rumbling noise. That wasn’t right. The little hindbrain in the back of Tubbo’s head recognized it as _purring_ , something all hybrids, regardless of the animal they were based on, did. Humans though... they definitely didn’t.

“What do you mean, I smell nice?” Tubbo asked carefully, not wanting to spook the younger teen.

“Mmm...” Tommy hummed. “I dunno. You just smell good. Really good. Like, I dunno, family I guess. ‘cept you never really smelled like this before, but neither has anyone else. It’s weird. I can’t explain it.”

“And... how are you feeling?” Tubbo prodded just a bit more, suspicions being slowly confirmed the more Tommy spoke.

The blonde shrugged. “Good? Light, I guess. Warm. Tired. Free.”

That vaguely explained the same way Tubbo had felt right before his horns started to grow in and his ears started to change. Light, unworried, unburdened, free of responsibility.

“I’m gonna move you real quick,” Tubbo informed Tommy. “Just for a second. Are you alright with me touching you?”

“Wouldn’t be doin’ this if I wasn’t,” Tommy snarked sleepily.

Tubbo took this as an agreement, disentangling Tommy from his sweater and turning himself around until they were facing each other. At a glance, Tommy didn’t look any different, just tired and glaring at him with no real anger in his eyes.

“Sit still real quick, I’m gonna check something,” Tubbo hummed, leaning forward and gently touching one of Tommy’s ears. The blonde jerked away, whining in a way that sounded definitely not human, but didn’t try to remove Tubbo’s hand.

Tommy’s ears had changed shape, looking less human as they grew outward, rounded at the tips. Soft, grey-black fur was growing in, and they twitched when Tubbo it.

Tubbo withdrew his hand from Tommy’s ear and instead gathered Tommy’s hands into his own. The blonde’s nails had grown darker, and were changing shape to be more pointed and sharp.

“You’re a hybrid,” Tubbo informed Tommy quietly, who grunted.

“Don’t care,” the younger boy mumbled, leaning forward and letting his head thump on Tubbo’s chest. “Tired.”

“You can get some sleep, Tommy,” Tubbo murmured, repositioning them so they were both facing the fire. Tommy took this opportunity to essentially throw himself across the shorter boy’s lap, burying his head into the crook of Tubbo’s neck.

Tubbo reached up and scratched behind one of Tommy’s ears, causing the blonde to immediately melt against him, his purring growing louder and more distinctly animal rather than human, only confirming his hybrid status. The hybrid side of Tubbo made its own small, contented noises, almost making the brunette miss his own purrs that were rising up to meet Tommy’s.

He wasn’t surprised when he found his friend falling asleep on him in less than a minute, and he wasn’t surprised when he followed shortly after. The cabin was silent, save for two hybrids purring and the soft crackling of the fire in the fireplace keeping the two boys warm. The wind howled outside, but less fiercely, as if sensing that it’s anger was lost on them.

* * *

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“Well, you did say you were living under Techno’s house like a raccoon. Guess you were right about that, though the timing was a bit off.”

“Shut the fuck up Big T.”

“No can do big man, no can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Tumblr: @alwaysananxiousmess
> 
> *nervous sweating* the boys will be fine they’ll be okay—
> 
> Take the cute shit because I know for a fact tomorrow’s streams are not gonna be cute.


End file.
